fabulous_angelasfandomcom-20200215-history
Delicious: Emily's New Beginning/Emily's Place
This is the first restaurant in Emily's New Beginning. After Emily and Patrick enjoyed their Honeymoon Cruise, Emily and Patrick are back to the place. Prologue *Emily wakes up. *Emily: Patrick! Ir's time!! *Patrick: No, the alarm clock hasn't gone off yet. *Emily: No. Patrick! IT'S TIME!!! *Patrick: Oh. What? You mean... *Patrick and Emily get up. *Patrick: I'll go start the car! *Patrick ran to the sofa. He calms down. *Then, Patrick leaves the place. *Next, Patrick quickly get back up the stairs and carries Emily. Patrick takes it steady while he carries Emily leaving the place, and entering the car. *Rosie gets down the sofa and follows Emily. Cutscene *Emily and Patrick arrived at the hospital. *A new baby is born! It's not a boy, it's a girl! *Emily sobs a little but they're happy! Welcome new baby! *Emily kisses the baby's hair. *Patrick gets a baby bottle to feed the baby. *Emily and Patrick have picked the right cloth for the baby and they named it. *Emily and Patrick named the baby, "Paige". *Napoli and O'Malley Family are very, very excited that Emily and Patrick have a new baby, including Francois! *Patrick feeds Paige with the baby bowl, but Paige spoils the bowl! *Paige crawls to Emily. *Emily carries Paige and they're very happy! *Emily is with Paige, the newborn baby! Level 1 *Emily: Uhm... Patrick, I was thinking... *Emily: ...you know, the renovation is finished and Paige is already crawling now... *Emily: ...maybe I could open this place up again... *Patrick picks up Paige. *Emily: That's not funny, why are you laughing? *Patrick: Well, you've had that look on your face for weeks. *Patrick: So, yesterday I ordered some supplies to get you set-up again. *Patrick: ...I wasn't really sure what to pick, so I just left things on the counter. *Patrick: Do you thing you're ready to pick out your menu? *Emily carries Paige. *Emily: What do you think, my darling girl? Should we re-open the restaurant? *Paige: Abagagoogaaagoo. *Emily: That settles it. It's time to get back to work. *Emily places Paige to the play area, while Patrick go up the stairs. Before the level *Patrick goes downstairs. *Patrick: Are you sure you'll be able to handle both the restaurant and Paige? *Emily: Don't worry, Patrick, we'll be fine. *Patrick: Do you still know how to run a restaurant? Afterward *Emily is looking for. *Patrick: How are my girls doi... *Patrick: Oh, no, what happened, did something go wrong with Paige? *Patrick picks up Paige. *Emily: No, that's not it... it's just... *Emily: ...I had hardly any customers today. *Patrick walks to Emily. *Emily: After all the remodeling I expected more people to show up. *Patrick: You have to give people some time to smell your lovely food, and realize you're back in town. *Patrick: After all, the restaurant was closed for over a year. *Patrick: I'm sure tomorrow will be better! *Emily: You're probably right. *Patrick: Daddy always is! Level 2 *Evelyn enters the place. Paige crawls. *Evelyn: Emily? Are you sure you want to be back at work so soon? *Evelyn: I mean, she's only going to be this little for a short time... *Evelyn: Don't you want to be there for every new discovery? *Emily: Mom... *Emily: Paige is here with me every day. I won't miss a thing! *Evelyn: I suppose you're right, Emily, but I don't know... things can get pretty hectic. *Evelyn goes to place Paige. *Emily: Mom, what are you doing? *Evelyn: Well, at least for today, I'm going to make sure I don't miss a thing either. *Paige crawls to the spot. Afterward *Paige crawls to Evelyn. Brigid enters the place. *Brigid: Finally! I thought you were never getting back to your job. *Paige crawls to touch Brigid. *Then, Brigid catches Paige. *Brigid: What's this?! *Brigid: The workplace is no place for a child... *Brigid: What were you thinking? *Patrick enters to just investigate and quickly hide. *Emily: So... Brigid, what brings you here today? *Brigid: Well... Patrick told me you were having some trouble restarting your restaurant. *Brigid: So, I thought I would come over and help, of course. *Emily does a facepalm. Level 3 *Emily and Brigid clean the counters. *Brigid: You thought you were just going to open up and start where you left off? *Brigid: Goodness, Emily. You don't even throw an opening party. *Guess who it is...? *Francois is here! *Brigid does a facepalm. *Francois: Did someone say party? *Emily: Francois! *Paige: Bwa-Bwa! *Emily: I thought we might have lost you. *Francois: Oh please, you should know by now that you can't get rid of me that easily! *Francois: If we're going to have a party, we need some decorations. *Francois: You know, I bet we could turn my robe into a nice banner... *Francois places party decorations packages. *Brigid and Francois leave. During the level *Emily has to prepare the party. Afterward *Francois: It's looking pretty spiffy, if I say so myself! *The family is arrived! *Emily: Everybody ready? *Emily opens the door. *There was a tumbleweed crossing through the place. *Francois: *PFFFWEEEEEP* *Emily: I just don't get it. Where is everyone? Why didn't anyone show up? Level 4 *Brigid and Antonio enter the place. *Brigid kisses Antonio. He is happy. *Emily: You two look happy. Did you have a good date night? *Antonio: We did! We went to this wonderful new restaurant. *Antonio: It was completely packed! Luckily I made a reservation a couple of weeks ago. *Antonio: I think it was called Wu or something... *Francois: Wu? *Francois: You don't mean Wu Wu, do you? *Emily: Are you going mad, Francois? *Francois: Haven't you heard of Dainton Wu? The celebrity chef? *Francois: If he opened a restaurant here in Snuggford... *Francois: I can't wait to go! *Francois leaves to the South. Afterward *Edward enters the place. *Edward: Hi Darling! Look what Grandpa got you! *Edward places a present. *Edward: Don't tell your mom. She'll say I'm spoiling you. *Antonio: Thanks for reminding me, Edward. Here Paige, this is for you. *Antonio places a present. *Paige unwraps and opens the present! *It contains blocks! The first is dirty, the second is clean! *Emily: Luckily, you can never have too many blocks. Level 5 *Emily: Francois, what am I going to do? *Emily: I can't compete with a master chef like Dainton Wu... *Francois: Don't worry, Emily, I have an idea. *Francois: There's a bingo tournament over at the lodge today. *Francois: How about we hand out some free samples? *Emily: Well, I do have the oven all set up. Do you think pies would work? *Francois: That's perfect! Who can resist pie?! *Francois: You bake them, and I'll take them! *Francois: Just watch, by the end of the day... *Francois: ...you'll have more customers than you know what to do with. *Francois leaves the place. During the level *Emily has to give 4 pies to Francois. Afterward *Francois quickly enters the place. *Emily's cleaning the tables and Francois' doing something. *Margret: "Oh, no. Look, James, they are closing up your restaurant." *James: I'm sorry, Margret, I know you had your heart set on one of those pies. *The seniors go to the entrance. Emily goes to the door. *Emily: I sorry, but I couldn't help overhearing your conversation. Did you want to buy a pie? *James: As a matter of fact we do! We were over at the lodge... *Margret: ...and everyone was talking about these lovely pies. *Emily: Give me a couple of minutes to whip one up. *Emily bakes pies. Then she gives a pie to the seniors. *Emily: Here you go! Hot out of the oven. *Margret: Such a sweetheart, keeping the restaurant open just for us! *The seniors leave the place. *Francois: Told you... Level 6 *Antonio helps Paige build a tower. *Paige built a tower! Take a picture! *Antonio: Emily! Look! Look! Paige made a tower with the blocks I gave her. *Suddenly, Antonio fell down to the tower and the blocks scattered! *Emily: Oh no! Now I missed it... *Antonio gets up. *Antonio: Oh, umm, well, I'm sure she'll do it again, if we can find them all. *Paige crawls back to the spot. During the level *Emily has to find 8 blocks. Afterward *Antonio gave the blocks back to Paige. Paige is moody! *Antonio: Looks like that's all of them... *Antonio: Come on Paige, show Mama you can build a tower... *Emily: You can do it, Paige! *Paige picks a block and throws it. She looks hearty laugh! *Emily: Oh well, I guess I'll have to see it next time... Level 7 *Today was a crowd. Francois enters the place. *Francois: It's amazing, there's a line half-way round the block! *Emily: I know I wanted more customers, but this is completely crazy... *Francois: Don't you know: you have to be careful what you wish for. *Francois: What if I help you out for a little bit? *A little while later... *Then another customer, a little more while later... *Next, another customer, a little more while later... *While Snuggy approaches the door, Paige sits. *After that, another customer to the final. *Emily: Look at that, we've survived the rush! *Paige crawls while Snuggy walks to the doormat. *Brigid enters the place. She grabs Paige. *Brigid: Misplace something important, by any chance? *Emily: Oh, my... I... I... is she alright? *Brigid: If you're going to insist on keeping her in the restaurant, you're going to have to pay attention to her. *Emily brings Paige back to the spot. During the level *Emily has to retrieve Paige. Afterward *Emily picks up Paige. Edward enter the place. *Edward: ...I heard we had quite a scare today. *Emily: I can't believe she almost escaped! *Edward: They do move fast. You'll need to keep a closer eye on later. *Emily: I know. I know. It's just, as it gets busier, it gets harder to look after Paige. *Edward: Well, you do have that big back patio. Ever think of using that as your restaurant? *Emily: Dad, you're a genius. *Emily: But... everyone loves these pies. I wouldn't want to lose my storefront... *Edward: Hmmm. Hey! How about I make the pies? It would give me an excuse to be closer to you girls. *Edward: And on top of that, if Paige ever snuck out of the door, she'd end up right next to me. *Emily: You would do that for me? *Edward: Honey, I'd be doing it for me as much as for you. *Emily kisses Edward. Level 8 Part 1 *Emily: I don't know, Dad. *Emily: Do you really think we can clean this place up and turn it into a real restaurant? *Edward: Don't worry, I'm pretty handy! *Edward: Now where did I put that screwdriver? *Emily and Edward go to the door. Part 2 *Emily, Edward, and Evelyn enter the restaurant. *Paige is really funny! *Paige has a funnel head! Take a picture! *Edward: I only turned my back for 30 seconds... *Emily: Don't worry, Dad. I can get this cleaned up. *Emily brings Paige back to a spot. Evelyn sits down, while Edward takes a toolbox and goes to the Patio. During the level *Emily has to deliver tools to Edward. Afterward *Evelyn carries Paige while Edward enters the restaurant. *Edward covers his eyes. They're happy. *Emily: It's so nice to see you all together... *Emily: It's times like these I really wish Patrick could be here too. Level 9 *Emily: Mom? Dad? Why do you have Paige's stroller? *Evelyn: Isn't it obvious? You're too busy to look after her alone, and we don't want another scare. *Edward: We thought, maybe, we'd take her for a little outing. *Emily: Without me? *Evelyn: Don't worry, Honey, we'll bring her back in one place... *Evelyn and Edward carry Paige out of the place. Afterward *Brigid and Antonio enter the place. They're looking for Paige. *Antonio: Ummmm. Where's our little princess? *Emily: More toys, Antonio? You're going to spoil her rotten! *Antonio: Well, she is my favorite grandniece! *Evelyn and Edward carries Paige into the place. Emily does a facepalm. *Paige has Raffy the Giraffe! Take a picture! *Emily: Let me guess. You took her to the zoo? *Edward: It was amazing, Paige loved it! *Emily: And this? *Edward: Well, Paige really seemed to love the giraffes, so... I didn't want to NOT buy her a giraffe... Level 10 Part 1 *Emily and Patrick enter the Patio. *Patrick: Wow, guys, this really looks amazing! *Antonio: I know, right? I even put in this authentic pizza oven so I still had from my first pizza place. *Antonio goes to the oven. *Antonio: It really looks like a classic Italian restaurant, like we had in Napoli! *Edward: ...And on top of that, we put all the dangerous things outside of Paige's reach. *Emily: It's looking great! I can't wait to get started here! *Antonio: Well, you're going to have to wait, because we'll need the rest of the day to finish up. *Emily and Paige go back to the restaurant. Part 2 *Emily and Paige are in the restaurant. *Emily: You're ready to go outside too, aren't you? *Paige: GOO! Afterward *Emily and Paige go to the patio. *Emily: Thank you sooo much! *Edward: It's the least we could do! You always take care of us, and now it was our turn. *Emily: Don't be silly. Thank you all! *Emily: And you're right Uncle Antonio, it does look like an Italian restaurant. *Emily: I can't wait to sell some yummy pizzas. *Francois: From one type of pies to another! *End of Emily's Place.